


Peter Parker's Peanut Predicament

by blazingstar29



Series: Avengers Alliteration [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton-centric, Hurt Peter, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Peanut allergy, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tags Are Hard, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, stev rogers is not helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: If asked (especially by Tony) Peter would spill his guts and deepest secrets to any. of the Avengers. But there is one thing he has kept from them out of sheer embarrassment.  Unfortunately he isn't the one who gets to tell them (not that he can by then)(just saying this has a long lead up but will be published as one chapter, but I was like hey lets make it like that)





	Peter Parker's Peanut Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> *******I just want to make it clear that I am in no way meaning to pick out peanut allergies or undermining their severity, it sprung to mind as a new series full of alliteration. Please not also that I am not a doctor and I have no experience with dealing with an anaphylactic reaction, the medical care was based off my rough knowledge and you should always ring an emergency service if you find yourself alone in a situation that involves one.***********

Peter left the apartment early, he had hope for the day. He had a good timetable, it was nice weather. The sun was warm but a breeze kept it refreshing, he didn't get beat up last night. He even had time to sit down and eat breakfast with May. He felt as untouchable as he did when he patrolled. That is, until Flash flicked his ear and shoved him against his locker. Taking a steadying breath, Peter resumed his walk to his locker where se saw MJ... sitting on top of it.

 

"Your going to get caught!" he hissed up doing his lock code. She barley glanced down at him from her book, "how did you even get up there?" He sighed shaking his head he pulled out a homework book for Study Hall and and his lit books for English. Without a word she hoped down and barley made a noise as heir shoes hit the scuffed floor. She walked way navigating the hall, still reading. He checked his messages quickly, hiding his phone in his locker. He was bout to type a text to Ned when he heard yelling. Pocketing his phone he snapped his locker shut trying to locate it. He wouldn't have bothered if he hadn't for a moment thought it was MJ.

And he was right. Speed walking through the crowd he saw Michelle glowering at Flash, and he could have sworn they were glassy. On the ground were MJ's books, but a leather-bound one was torn, he could see half the cover at MJ's feet and pages were scattered round. 

Like a freight train he instantly recognised the book, it was a present from MJ's older brother from Afghanistan. He had sent it to her a month before he was killed in service. 

If Peter was mourning the book, how would MJ be feeling? With every muscle was tense as he turned to Flash who was laughing and saying things how Michelle was weird obsessed with books. He didn't actually think about doing it, but Peter sure did not regret sending his fist flying into Flash's nose. It crackled beneath his knuckle and Flash stumbled back, blood already dripping onto his shirt. When he turned back MJ was gone but in her haste to leave she had abandoned her ruined book. He bent to gather the pieces of ruined book, he stood making sure he had everything and gently put it in his backpack. 

 

"What is the meaning of this ruckus?!" Principle Mortia roared down the hall. He strode down to the cluster of students, he glanced at Flash and then to Peter.

"Some body take him to the Nurse," he ordered before his gaze settled back to Peter, "who threw the first hit?" All eyes fell to Peter.

 

"I did sir, in my defence he ruined MJ's book," he argued but Mortia wasn't having it.

"Whilst that is unacceptable Mr. Parker, I want you in my office immediately," he told him cooly. Who marched on, not waiting for Peter who hurriedly followed him. Mortia opened the door for Peter, but not int the polite manner. The manner the said you are in deep shit.

 

And he was. Because after being interrogated for a half hour, he was given his death sentence. In the form of a two day suspension. But if Peter's life couldn't get any worse, it started today, and Mortia wanted Peter to leave school ground with an adult.

Despite his protests Mortia preceded to attempt contact with May. Several times, with several failed attempts.

 

The next number on the list to even Peter's surprise.

 

Tony-fucking-Stark. And he did pick up. 

And within twenty minutes Happy was outside, Peter was escorted to the Mercedes like you would be escorted to your execution. As Peter slid inside he realised has similar the situations were, because there in the opposite seat was Tony-fucking-Stark. With a groan he threw his head into his hands. 

"Want to tell me why my star intern is suspended for two fucking days?" Tony asked, and Peter could have sworn there was a glint in his eyes when he peaked through his fingers.

"I punched Flash who is an A-grade bully for ripping up Michelle's book which was given to by her brother who was killed in service. I mean how much of an ass can he be?" Peter sighed, "he probably will get away with it too. Like oh look he was punched? He's the victim not MJ lets baby him and say how brave he is whilst the good guys get thrown in the jail yard!" Peter's voice rose and his hand gripped the door handle until his knuckles were white. 

"Well, as much as I don't like you getting dirt on your record at least you did it for a good reason. I mean, I did way worse as a teenager. I gave my teachers hell, but next time something like this happens you don't punch him Peter, your seek revenge outside school hours," Tony told him. He really didn't care if the kid acted out, it meant he was normal, "so as 'punishment'" Tony did quote marks with his fingers "your spending today at tomorrow at the lab with me."

The drive filtered away until they arrived at the tower, parking in the garage and leaving Happy to do what ever he did they rode the elevator to the common area. Dropping his bag gently at the door he went to pour himself water failing to notice the three normal looking Avengers seated at different couches doing their own thing.

 

"Hey Peter," Clint looked up, and Peter's head whipped round so fast he swear he got whiplash, The other two Avengers, Nat and Steve looked up, they too greeted Peter.

"Jeez Clint you scared the crap outta me," Peter smiled, turning the tap on.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Steve finally blurted after realising it was only ten AM.

"Your old buddy Peter here got suspended!" Tony called from the hall, Steve's head whipped back to Peter, his eyes narrowing. Peter stared back before realising he was going to give him a lecture similar to the ones shown in detention. 

"Tony!" Peter yelled backing away knowing Clint nor Nat would stop the lecture, "Cap's going into lecture mode, save me!!" He clapped his hands over his ears, Clint was on his knees, tears of laughter about to spill and Tony Burts into the room.

 

"What the fuck is going on?" He demanded glowing at Steve.

"Steve's going to give me one of those school discipline talks and oh my god save me they're the worst," Peter groaned lowering his hands. 

Sighing Tony walked to the coffee machine and clicked it on, "he had good reason Steve. He punched a kid who ripped up this girls book that was a gift from her brother before he died." Steve was conflicted, Nat had a ghost of a smile and Clint was still dying in the corner over the hilarity. 

Soon Peter and Tony retreated to the workshops and hid until called for dinner. It took them a few minutes for either of them to acknowledge F.R.I.D.A.Y's announcement. But in the end it was Tony dragging Peter away from home work, the kid was very likely to be awaiting a verbal telling off of a phone call from May... or any of the Avengers. But Tony had his back, he would be a massive hypocrite if he didn't defend the kid for punching one kid when he was out doing far worse, And quite frankly Steve count complain either, not that he ever threw a very good punch if he could at all. 

Once at the common floor they were ordered to clean up by Natasha, they joined the Avengers at the table. Natasha had cooked a stir fry and every one began to eat at varying degrees of mannerisms. Peter for one, was devouring the meal, barley questioning what he shoved in his mouth until he felt an each on his forearm. Absently he scratched it, the the itch persisted.

He frowned and gulped from his glass, his tongue felt heavy and thick, dehydration Peter dismissed it. He didn't really question it until Clint noticed his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with your arm Pete, it's red as hell?" He questioned from the other side of the table. Peter glanced down and saw a rash covering his arm, he began to connect the dots.

 

"W-where there any nuts in the stir fry?" he asked timidly catching the attention of the table.

Natasha's blood ran cold, a tremor ran through her hand which she clenched instantly to stop the shake, "yes, is something wrong?" she asked, this time a tremor was clearing her voice. An audible curse escaped from Peter's throat. He was surprised a word could leave, he felt it beginning to swell and he hated it. He glanced behind for his bag, eye widening when it wasn't at the wall.

"Where my bag?" He asked standing, he looked around him franticly.

"I'll get it," Wanda sprinted from the table, throwing the water down his throat Peter tried to control his breathing, sitting back down he held his head in his hands.

"Kid whats happening?" Tony asked standing over Peter a hand in his back. Peter didn't answer, but his throat let out an involuntary wheeze. 

Clint frowned, then his eyebrows shot up, he should have seen it sooner, "anaphylactic shock!" He stood, the chair tipping behind him as he ran round the table. Tony stood back in the surprise as Clint hurtled towards him, pulling Peter's chair back he pulled him off it and onto the floor. 

"Water!" He demanded lying Peter on his side. A glass was instantly placed next to him and he lifted Peter's head up slightly so he could pour it down his throat slightly. 

Wanda came running back in Peter's back pack in hand. She dropped it next to Clint, hoping he knew what to do with it. 

"What's in the bag Pete?" Clint asked, hoping, wishing it was what he thought it was.

"-pen," Peter croaked and instantly Clint was searching for it finding it at the bottom of the bag he grabbed the yellow box and opened it shaking out the Epi-Pen. Uncapping it he stabbed it hard into the side of Peter's thigh with a force that made the adults wince. Slamming his thumb on the plunger Clint injected the medicine in. After a minute, even though the swelling didn't subside, Peter's breathing seemed to regulate even if it was still laboured. Carefully Clint slid one arm under Peter's knees and the other around his back and brought him close before standing to his own feet. 

 

He slowly carried Peter to the couch and set him up so his head was slightly reclined. 

"Get a bucket," he asked, "his body might make him throw up to rid itself of the cause of his anaphylactic shock Which I'm going to hazard were the peanuts." Heavy footsteps told him the Cap went to find a bucket from some storage closest somewhere. Natasha took careful cautious steps, as if she was afraid of something. She crouched slowly by Peter's head and took his hand.

"God, I am so sorry Peter. This my fault, I should have asked or told everyone. I am such an idiot," she sighed pressing her hands against Peter's. 

"It's not your fault Nat, none of could have known. I don't think even he knew himself if he still had the allergy," Clint told her, draping an arm over her shoulders. Steve returned with the bucket setting it by the arm of the sofa. As if on cue Peter grunted and turned on his side, reaching for it Nat grabbed the bucket pulling it over in time for the top of his head to disappear as he retched and heaved his guts in to the plastic thing. All the while Clint rubbed his back soothing him and muttering reassurances. When he finished Tony took it away, and cleaned it out before bringing it back again. As Peter drifted into a semi doze the avengers began to clean up from dinner. Clint stayed at his spot looking over Peter.

"It was quick thinking you had back there, you picked up on the rash and acted while we all froze," Tony stated as his disposed of the Epi-Pen. 

"Cooper is allergic to shell fish, scared the shit out of us the first time but Laura's sister is also allergic to shell fish so she knew what do after minute. I just took the courses and learnt what I needed to know, thank god I did that. Next time he had one Laura wasn't home, " he explained.

"So what now, will he be alright?" Wanda asked from her her spot on the bench top in the kitchen. 

"Oh, he'll be fine. Probably will conk out properly soon, it takes a lot of energy these anaphylactic shocks. Good thing he's off tomorrow, kid would try and go in anyway if he wasn't," Clint smiled fondly ruffling the kids hair. 

He was right, Peter was dead to the world in thirty minutes time, they let him settle first to make sure he was long gone before Steve swooped in to carry him to his bed. The poor kid still had the rash and slight swelling, that would stick around until the next day. The team sorted out a roster to watch the kid, make sure he was okay through out the night and no swelling impacted his breathing. 

When morning came round and the last avenger came off shift to get ready for the day they were surprised to see Peter wander in in fresh clothes and damp hair fresh from the shower. He slid into a stool and Tony sighed, he had do parent mode and pester Peter on why he hadn't told anyone, even if he though it had gone away throughout the mutation. 

"Pete we need to talk," he started sitting into a stool next to the teen.

"I'm sorry, I should have realised there were nuts in it," he started, his ears turning pink.

"No, Pete, it's not your fault, it's not anyones fault. But why didn't you tell us, or even me? We could have almost poisoned you before if you hadn't be alert," he reassured the boy gently.

"I thought it had gone away, and it's stupid anyway. Fucking allergy always getting in the way, you know in elementary school, if you have an allergy you have to sit in designated seating?" He growled angrily clenching his fists.

"Well as much as that sucks, we need to know about this sort of stuff. We all know each others ticks, Steve hates having ice in his drinks, Wanda had a time were she had this thing about water. It what makes us a team and brings us closer," Tony told him earnestly a supportive hand on his shoulder. 

 

"God it freaked May and Ben the first time I had one. After I was diagnosed they always had hand sanitiser so I could wash my hands. You know, I think there is a photo of me with my epi-pen bag and it was right after the Stark Expo, yeah that one, and it was Iron Man themed oh god if May still has it-" Peter buried his head in his hands.

"You are going to use it," Tony finishes for him. Peter lets out a laugh of humility. 

Peter looks up to meet Clint's stare, "thanks for um, helping me Clint." A soft smile was brought to Clint's face.

"No problem Kid, Cooper will be excited to know one of his favourite Super hero has an allergy like him. Especially if theres a photo of him with a dorky little fan boy bag," he teased.

Hiding his head in his arms Peter groaned, "I'm never going to forget that am I?"

As Natasha served some (peanut free) waffles Peter looked up, "do you think the time stone would work on a book?"

 

\--The Next Day--

Peter walked into school, a precious cargo in his bag.He made sure to avoid almost everyone he could, looking for one person. He found her at his locker funny enough.

"Look whose back from suspension," the slender girl quipped. Peter looked up smiling.

"Come down I have something for you," he asked her and surprisingly she did.;

"What is it loser?" she asked hiding her curiosity with a neutral mask.

Carefully, Peter put his bag down and opened it up to retrieve the oh so important cargo. In his hands was a leather bound book, he passed it to MJ who, in her defence opened it without missing a beat to find that it was the exact book that was ripped up by Flash two days ago.

Michelle Jones was barley speech less, but she was now, "Peter? How did you, I don't know what to say? Thank you."

"I had a wizard who owed me a favour fix it," he joked, at least thats what MJ thought.

"How ever you did it Parker, than you. I owe you two now," she told him earnestly.

"Cut Flash from decathlon?" He half kidded.

"Believe me, I'm working on it," she responded a glint in her eyes.


End file.
